11-11-87 Shift 3
by IWasGoingSomewhereWithThis
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald had a very dangerous, very stupid plan on removing one of the tasks he needs to fulfill while on his night watch. He records the entire ordeal, hoping that, if it works, he'll be helping the next guy who takes over. Will it succeed, watch(read) to find out! (First, and probably last time posting in this category. Hope you guys enjoy! :D)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hi everyone! Been awhile since I wrote anything, but I have been lacking inspiration. However, this little thing has been stuck in my head for awhile, and instead of letting it sit in my head until I let it go, I'm going to write the damn thing. This is the first (and probably last) time I am going to write in the "Five Nights At Freddy's" category, so at least I'm going in (and out) with a bang. **

**So whether you guys want to take this as friendship or fluffy yaoi is up to you, I really have no opinion, I just love these two with a passion, so you're just going to have to deal with it! XD All I want is for you guys to at least enjoy this a little.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters mentioned, they belong to their owner/creator, Scott something (don't know his name, you guys know who I mean).**

* * *

><p><em>Hello to whoever may be watching this. My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald. I am currently working on my fourth night as a nightwatchman at the family restaurant "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". If you're still watching, you're probably what this thing I have on my lap is, and why it's wearing these bulky headphones. I'm going to explain this as quickly as possible, as I'm not sure how much time I have. <em>

_First let me start off by saying this job is a complete hell hole. The only reason I'm still working here is because I am a poor college student who is in need of cash, and this job is the only thing I could find. My job is to watch these animatronics at night and make sure no one sneaks in and steals anything. You're probably thinking "That doesn't sound so bad.", but you'd be wrong. So. Very. Wrong. What they don't tell you during the interview is that these robots walk around at night. They also don't tell you that they want to stuff you in a suit until you're already on shift. _

_Yes, you heard me right. The robots want to stuff you into a suit. My boss said that those terrifying robots think you're an animitron without an exoskeleton, but I know that's a lie. These things are out for blood. _

_To keep an eye on these things, my bosses gave me a computer that's connected to all the camera's in the building, and I'm able to see where all the the creepy robots are. They're scary looking enough in the daytime, but at night it's even worse, with their brightly painted faces and, big, bulging, glassy eyes. They remind me of those clowns you see in horror movies. It's even worse because there are no doors to the security office, it's completely open. The only thing that keeps me safe besides my flashlight is this "Freddy Fazbear" mask. Gives the stupid robots the idea that I'm an animatronic just like them. One task that's really frustrating and hard to keep an eye on is winding up this music box. It's important because it keeps one of the more scary looking robots away: The marionette puppet._

_The very same one that is currently sleeping in my lap._

_Now you're probably wondering "Well, if it's so scary, why do you have it in your lap?", and that question is important to why I'm recording this._

_While I was talking to my boss after my second day at work, we were talking about the different robots, and about how my third night was. I was telling him how difficult it was to keep an eye on all the cameras, the hallway, and to go back and winding up the music box, and how I haven't been able to sleep properly because of it. My boss told me that he understood the frustration, but that it was the marionette puppet's favorite song, and it stays calm and relaxed while it plays. That's why they have it constantly playing in the Prize Corner, so even the pestering brats that come in won't bother it, so long as that tune is playing. That's when it hit me. I asked my boss if he knew the name of the melody of the song, and he told me it came from a lullaby. I left work and went to the nearest music shop and asked if they had any CD's with that lullaby on it. I found it, and I brought it with me to work this evening._

_This brings me to the reason why I have the marionette puppet in my lap. Before my shift started, I grabbed the puppet from the box, limp and unmoving, and took it with me to the security room, I put the CD in, plugged a pair of headphones into the computer while it was playing the CD and put them on the marionette. So now the music box is constantly playing for the marionette in the background, and I don't have to worry about winding up the music box. However, the headphones I brought don't have a very long cable, so the only place I could put the puppet without having to worry about the headphones falling off was here in my lap. Also so I won't fall asleep hearing it._

_Yes, I do realize how stupidly dangerous this plan is, but I have to risk it. If this works, this means the next guy who works the night shift can have one less task to worry about, and just focus on the other animatronics and the camera's like I'm doing. It actually isn't too bad, it's kinda warm; feels like one of those hug-able stuffed animals I had as a kid, albeit a little more creepy and a lot taller. Probably just my sleep deprived brain making me think that. So far, it's around 3, and my plans been working so far. I've had a few *yawn*, excuse me! Wow, I can't believe I'm so tired, need to stay awake. What was I saying? Right, I've only had a few close calls with Foxy and the older Bonnie robot, but other than that all's been fine. _

_Now you *yawn* ah, I'm sorry, I should remember to bring coffee with me next shift. (Gotta stay awake Jeremy.) Anyway, now you know why I'm recording this. If this plan with the Marionette works, I can give it to my boss, and he'll give it to the next security guard on the night shift. If not, well...at least you'll know what _not _to do._

_Man...really *yawn* gotta wake...myself up. I'll be fine...think of those...robots...stuff me...in a...  
><em>

The next thing Jeremy was aware of was someone shaking him awake. Sitting up, he pulled the Freddy head off, and looked up to see his boss, the head of security, glaring down at him in annoyance. Shaking his head, Jeremy looked around to see it was already 6:30 AM, the day shift workers slowly piling in, and the Marionette Puppet was gone from the room. His video recorder had also stopped, the red light off. After apologize profusely to his boss, Jeremy grabbed the tape recorder and quickly headed back home, grabbing a cup of coffee along the way. Confused as hell, Jeremy took out the tape and popped it into his own VCR at home, hoping that it would give him some answers as to what happened the night before. Jeremy watched as he saw himself slowly doze off at around 4AM, without the mask on. Hitting the fast-foward button, Jeremy finally slowed it down when the time showed around 5:30AM, and felt his heart stop.

The Marionette Puppet slowly sat up on his lap, and stretched out its long, spindly limbs. It took off the headphones Jeremy had placed on its head, placing it on the desk next to the computer, and picked up the Freddy mask from the floor, and put it over Jeremy's own head. It then stood up, walked over to the video recorder, and stared at it, before finally turning the recorder off.

However, Jeremy had already fainted on the couch, his coffee spilled everywhere. The last thing he remembered seeing on the tape was the Marionette puppet patting his sleeping head, as if to thank him for letting it sleep on his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since the night watch (Jeremy it thinks) had let it sleep in his lap, the Marionette could not stop thinking about him. During the entire day, as it gave out presents to the greedy children that had their tickets, Jeremy was stuck in it's brain. It's not like the human had done anything spectacularly nice to the Marionette, but the fact that Jeremy had let it sleep in his lap, nice and peacefully, not just for the one night, but for two nights in a row, the Marionette couldn't focus on anything. Even while it sat in the more alert night watch's lap the second time, it couldn't concentrate on the melody of his music box that played in the clunky headphones that were on it's head.

It had been a surprise when Jeremy had taken it with him to his office the second time. Surely he had watched the tape, seen the Marionette puppet move in his lap, and shut off the recorder, but apparently it didn't stop Jeremy. So it sat in his lap, trying to sleep, trying to concentrate on its lullaby, but it was only able to focus on the night guard that held him tight in his arms. Curious, and with nothing better to do, the Marionette studied it's current interest.

Messy dirty blonde locks stuck out from underneath the security hat Jeremy wore. His face held a concentrated look (obviously from searching for the other animatronics). His wire framed glasses kept slipping down his face, and every now and again Jeremy would shift them back up using his middle finger. (Sly man, trying to curse at the animatronics without saying it.) His eyes were a dull blue color, and he had a slightly pointed nose. When it got to Jeremy's mouth, who had thin lips, Jeremy looked down at the Marionette. The Marionette quickly looked elsewhere, not that Jeremy would have known.

Curses, the night watch must have felt him staring.

The rest of the night watches fourth night was uneventful. He managed to survive the rest of the animatronic crew, and at 6 Jeremy pulled the headphones off of the Marionette and ran it back to the prize corner, and placed it in the box. Before he left the Marionette, Jeremy looked at it with an expression the Marionette couldn't identify, shook his head, and closed the box.

() () () () () ()

It was 11:50 PM, and the Marionette was currently snooping around the security office. The only person who remained was the last day shift security guard, who was waiting in front of the pizzeria, waiting to give Jeremey the keys and leave, so the Marionette knew it wouldn't be caught. Going over to the desk, the Marionette noticed something laying neatly folded on the chair. Picking it up, it found that it was Jeremy's security jacket. Something stirred in the Marionette's chest cavity, and it could swear it could feel...happy?

Pulling the jacket closer to itself, the Marionette let out a low noise, and, if it could, imagined it would have been red in it's face.

"Hey there Mari-Mari-Marionette, what are you doing here?"

Turning around, the Marionette relaxed and glared as he looked over to see Toy Chica standing in the doorway. It hated the duck, what with her barely doing anything besides eating pizza and being a complete waste of space. Ever since Toy Chica has broken it's music box back when the restaurant first opened, stating that the "lame noise bothered her" the two had never seen eye to eye.

"You shouldn't be in her Mari-Mari-Marionette! You could get caught, and then who knows what they'd do to you!" Toy Chica said sarcastically, repeating the nickname it gave the Marionette, knowing fully well that it hated when she called it that. "Oh, what are you holding? Is that your precious night gaurd's jacket? You know, you looked really happy in his lap these past two nights..."

The Marionette stiffened at the mention of Jeremy, and glared even harder at the stupid duck. He wasn't about to let her take his new interesting human away (nor the other animatronics, if they dared.)

"Oh, I know what we can do!" Toy Chica said, her eyes turning to the pitch black they normally did at night, her white pupils looking down at the jacket. "Let's see how well this jacket..." Toy Chica snatched the jacket from the confused Marionette, and quickly wrapped it around him and zipped him up in it, confining it's arms within the torso, "looks on you!"

Losing it's balance, the Marionette stumbled and fell backwards into the chair.

"Well what do you know! A perfect fit!" Toy Cica cackled in a static voice. The Marionette struggled as it shakily stood up. "As fun as this has been, it's time to get back to the stage, after all, it's time for the night watch's shift to start. Better get to your post Mari-Mari-Marionette. Ha ha ha!" With that, Toy Chica left, leaving the Marionette trapped within the jacket.

Struggling to get out of Jeremy's jacket, the Marionette felt uneasy on its feet. It tried to reach it with its long fingers, but it barely reached past the hem of the jacket. Attempting to make it easier, the Marionette slowly bent forward to try and each it. Just as it was about to try and snatch the zipper, a noise behind it caused it to spring upright, causing it to lose its balance again in the process. It quickly fell backward, and as it landed on the desk, it's head slamming down on the laptop, it lost focus of it's surroundings. It made a low screech in pain, angry at itself for getting stuck in this mess. When it's was finally able to see, the Marionette realized it was staring up at a very confused looking Jeremy.

Oh right. His shift had started already. Oops.

The Marionette stared up at Jeremy in embarrassment. It was screaming curses at Toy Chica in it's head, for getting it stuck in this entire mess, jacket, whatever, in the first place. Now how was he supposed to look intimidating to Jeremy if it couldn't even get out of his jacket?

"I should really be questioning what the hell you were thinking, but I'm not going to. This actually makes things a hell of a lot easier." Jeremy said to the puppet, as he dropped walked around the desk. "I was wondering where my jacket went..." He muttered under his breath, and as he sat down, he grabbed the Marionette and pulled it into his lap. Quickly setting up the laptop and the headphones, Jeremy paused and looked at the Marionette, who's head was turned away.

"Hey, don't think of the jacket as a trap, think of it as a blanket for you to sleep with. It's probably cold in your box at night, isn't it?" Jeremy asked as he put the headphones on the Marionette, who turned it's head slightly to look over at him. The night guard had a point, and it was somewhat warm. It was just annoying that it couldn't move its arms. Wiggling a little, the Marionette tried to shift it's arms infront of itself, so at least it wasn't as tight.

"Alright hold on..." Jeremy rolled his eyes. He unzipped the jacket and held it open. "You slip your arms into the sleeves, and then I'll zip it back up again, okay?" The Marionette streched it's arms outward, and into the sleeves, and as Jeremy zipped it up again, it realized that the jacket it wore was quite large on it's skinny frame. "Better?" The Marionette bent it's arms a bit, and then settled itself properly on Jeremy's lap, content and exhausted. It didn't even care that Jeremy had stiffened again underneath it, it made itself comfy in his lap, and then began to drift off. Before it fell completely to sleep, it heard Jeremy mutter one last thing.

"Considering how strong you, I thought you would have just ripped open the jacket in half, instead of trying to unzip it."

* * *

><p><strong>I wasn't planning on continuing this (at all.) But then this little idea popped into my head at two in the morning, and since I couldn't sleep, I jotted it down. So more fluffiness for all of you. :P<br>**

**Also, don't get me wrong, I don't mind Toy Chica, I was originally planning to have it be Old Chica, but then I remembered that she didn't have her hands in the second game, so it wouldn't have made sense. XD**

**Anyway, if you guys like it, please**

**R&R**

**-ChaosGirl08**


End file.
